smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Clara, Cleric of Palor (Munchkins and Dragons)
So, since Avia got her own special treatment in description (albeit for Chaos Will Reign, rather than Munchkins and Dragons), why not give Clara her own update as well? --------------------------------- Clara is a cleric, who will help those in need, and try to improve the world. Since Avia is an optimizer, and completing adventures can also net "experience points", Avia and Clara will often be in agreement about what to do. However, since Clara is more focused on doing the most favorable thing for the good of the world, rather than the most favorable thing for merely the party, they will be split sometimes. But of course, since keeping good adventurers well helps the party save more people, she does give a slightly higher priority towards helping good adventurers. --------------------------------- Class:Cleric Race:Human Alignment=Lawful Good *STR:10 (0) *CON:14 (+2) *DEX:9 (-1) *INT:11 (0) *WIS:17 (+3) *CHA:15 (+2) *HP=10 *Domains=Good, Healing (from Palor) *5'10, 180lb *Languages=Common *Speed=30ft *gp=10 -Feats- *Scribe Scroll *Alertness (bonus every 3 levels) -Skills- SP=2(3+Level) 8 now. *Spellcraft-3 (This is better to have near max) *Concentration-2 *Knowledge (Religion)-1 (There's really no point in the Heal skill when you literally have healing spells) *Knolwedge (Arcana)-1 (This will help with such healing spells) *Knolwedge (The Planes)-1 (This will help out later on..) ------------------- --Spells-- As a cleric, she knows every spell on the cleric list... However, there are quite complicated rules as to how many she can cast. Like a wizard, clerics need to prepare their spells ahead of time. Also like a wizard, at 1st level, she can prepare 3 level-0 spells (orisons), and one 1st-level spell.. with one exception. You see, like all clerics, Clara has two domains. And for each spell level, starting with the first (so no 0-level), she has a special domain spell, from one of the domains. At level 1-2, she can only use the 1st level spells, for 3-4, 1st and 2nd can be used, and so on... But her domain spell is a special spell. It's always prepared, and does not count towards the limit of prepared spells. However, it can still only be used once a day. She also can only pick one domain spell for each spell level-She can't pick both spells. Clara's domains are Sun and Knowledge. As a result, she's divided between having Detect Secret Doors, or Endure Elements. Passive and active perception can detect doors anyway if you roll high enough, and Avia already knows Detect Secret Doors. So Clara's domain spell for 1st level is Endure Elements. Since she's Lawful Good, she also can't cast Evil or Chaotic spells. However.. She can, at any time, replace a prepared spell with a cure spell of the same level, and cast it spontaneously. As a result, she's not going to be preparing cure spells at all, since she'll just spontaneously cast them when the time is needed. --Turning Undead-- As a Cleric, she also has a chance to turn undead. Because of her Charisma modifier, she can do this five times a day. But what is turning undead, exactly? Here's how it works. Clara can turn undead within a 60 foot range of her. She can affect multiple at a time, as well. However, there must exist a straight line from her to the undead, not blocked off by anything (ie:They can't have total cover). At the same time, the effect is limited. A Charisma check (1d20+Cha mod) is given, to determine what the maximum level/Hit Die of undead she can affect. (As of right now, her Cha modifier is 2, but it might go up.) Take the result of the roll, divide it by 3, rounding up. Then, subtract 4, and add Clara's current level. That's the highest level she can turn. If it turns out she can't turn anyone, the attempt fails. The attempt is still used up, however. If she can, then roll 2d6+Cha mod, plus her level, and that's the maximum "Hit Die" total that can be affected. (A level 2 undead counts as 2, level 1 counts as 1.. Their sum cannot exceed this number.) Also, if an undead is half or less the level of the cleric, they're not merely turned... they're destroyed. When undead are turned, they will flee from the cleric, by the fastest means possible. If they can't (because they're cornered, for example), they'll simply cower in fear (-2 penalty against attacks, no Dexterity bonus, and they can't act.) ..However, if Clara approaches the undead while within 10 feet of them.. The turning effect breaks. It also only lasts for one minute. ...Nothing's stopping the rest of the party from killing the undead, though, and there's nothing stopping our cleric from using a ranged attack! ...And that's all for Clara! Category:Blog posts